


Sunday Morning (Sentinel Sonnet 11)

by Kass



Series: The Sentinel fanworks [9]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: 1999, M/M, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "First Time," a crown of sonnets. 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning (Sentinel Sonnet 11)

Blair let himself outside, slid shut the door.  
(Jim: out cold.) "I'll let him sleep some more,  
And write some in my journal," Sandburg thought.

"It's been two weeks since I've checked in," he wrote,  
"And things have changed a little. Well, a ton.  
Me and my big mouth: I jumped the gun  
And told Jim how I felt. I rocked the boat,

Exactly what I said I wouldn't do!"  
Blair paused to let his face warm with a grin.  
"The good news is,"—new paragraph—"I'm in  
Less trouble than you'd think. He likes me, too."

He held thoughts of their first tryst in his head;  
Put down the journal—grinned—went back to bed.


End file.
